I'm Already There
by Shinegami's Little Sis
Summary: Song fic to Lonestar's I'm Already There. Ron's an auror and is away from home a lot..... Chapter 3 now up! HURRAY! It's about Ron and 'Mione's daughter R&R please!
1. I'M Already there

Title: I'm Already There Rating: G Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of its characters, nor do I own the song "I'm Already There" by Lonestar. I just borrow them once in awhile. Author's Notes: HI EVERYBODY!!!!!!! Me again! I know this isn't the best fic I've ever written, but it did only take me about fifteen minutes after all! LoL Anyway, enjoy!  
  
(bracket stuff) = the song  
  
Ron Weasley sighed as he dialed his home phone number. He had learned how to use the fellytone properly years ago so he could call his wife and kids at home when he was on the road. Being an Auror, he was often gone for days, even weeks at a time. He really missed seeing his family. This mission was all the way in Ireland, a group of rebel leprechauns causing a lot of trouble. He hadn't been home for a month and a half. Looking around his empty hotel room, he was wishing more and more that he had picked a regular job.  
"Hello?" A soft, musical voice answered the phone after a few rings. Ron took a deep breath, swallowing the lump rising in his throat.  
"Hey 'Mione, how's it going?" He whispered, chuckling when she squealed and said hi. They talked for a few minutes, every few seconds whispering 'I love you'.  
  
(He called her on the road  
  
From a lonely cold hotel room.  
  
Just to hear her say "I love you" one more time)  
  
They had talked for nearly fifteen minutes when Ron heard the door banging open from the other end and heard the sounds of his three children laughing as they ran through the kitchen. While Hermione told them to stop running and that their father was on the phone, Ron hastily wiped at the tears forming in his eyes. His oldest son, who was eight, was the first to come on the phone, excitedly reenacting his quidditch match against his cousins. When the middle son, who was six, came on and did as he always did, begged for a puppy. By the time his four-year-old daughter came on, Ron was extremely home sick.  
"Can you come home now Daddy?" Was the first ting that came out her mouth, her voice trembling with tears. Ron thought for a few seconds, then smiled softly.  
  
(And when he heard the sound  
  
Of the kids laughing in the background  
  
He had to wipe away a tear from his eye.  
  
A little voice came on the phone  
  
Said, "Daddy, when you coming home?"  
  
He said the first thing that came to his mind:)  
  
"Look outside baby girl," He told her, "you see the shadows dancing on the grass? That's me looking at you and your brothers, making sure you guys are all right." "And the wind making the leaves dance? That's you too right?" She giggled, her tears forgotten. "That's right sweetheart. And remember, when you're in bed and trying to sleep, all you have to do is talk and I'm there." Ron sent her a kiss through the phone and told her to be good and say her prayers. The boys got back on the phone to say goodnight, then Hermione came back on. He promised to call back in an hour, after she had put the kids to bed, so they could talk in private. He told her he loved her, then hung up.  
  
(I'm already there,  
  
Take a look around.  
  
I'm the sunshine in your hair,  
  
I'm the shadow on the ground.  
  
I'm the whisper in the wind,  
  
I'm your imaginary friend.  
  
And I know I'm in your prayers,  
  
Oh, I'm already there.)  
  
An hour later, Ron called back and settled onto his bed. He and Hermione talked for a few hours, about everything and anything. When there was a pause, Ron heard a small sniffle. He smiled sadly and asked what was wrong. "I wish you were home, that's all. Same as every time you leave. The kids miss you too, but they'll be fine." Hermione paused, then whimpered and continued, "I wish you were lying on our bed with me, holding me as tight as you could, but I'll have to settle on being held in your dreams, huh?" Ron chuckled.  
  
(She got back on the phone  
  
Said, "I really miss you darlin'.  
  
Don't worry about the kids, they'll be all right.  
  
Wish I was in your arms,  
  
Lyin' right there beside you.  
  
But I know that I'll be in your dreams tonight.)  
  
"I wish I was holding you too 'Mione. I'd kiss you until you were breathless, and run my fingers over you. Turn out the light love and close your eyes." He whispered, took a shaky breath and continued with what he would do to her if he were home.  
  
(And I'll gently kiss your lips,  
  
Touch you with my fingertips.  
  
So turn out the light and close your eyes.")  
  
When he was finished, there was a comfortable silence between them. Hermione asked when he'd be home, and Ron thought of what he had said to his daughter.  
"I'm there with you honey," Ron grinned lopsidedly as Hermione scoffed, "Shhhh, I am! Your heart beating, the moon shining onto the bed, even the breeze lifting the curtains off of the floor. It's me saying how much I love you. And I'll never leave you." Hermione cried softly and whispered a shaky thank you. After saying I love you and goodbye, they hung up and lay down, each facing the window and looking up at the stars.  
  
(I'm already there,  
  
Don't make a sound.  
  
I'm the beat in your heart,  
  
I'm the moonlight shining down,  
  
I'm the whisper in the wind,  
  
And I'll be there to the end.  
  
Can you feel the love that we share?  
  
I'm already there)  
  
The next day, Ron wrapped up his case and quickly packed all of his things in his trunk. He cast the light as a feather spell and tied it to his broom, then started the long ride home. As the miles between him and his family got smaller and smaller, Ron's grin grew larger and larger.  
  
(We maybe a thousand miles apart,  
  
But I'll be with you wherever you are.)  
  
When Ron landed in front of his house, he took a deep breath and looked around. Merlin, it was good to be home. He called out that he was home and bit back a laugh as he heard several squeals. He opened his arms and dropped to his knees as the kids came running out of the house. They knocked him over and held him tightly, kissing his face over and over he held them as tight as he could, then with a mischevious grin, he stood up and toted them inside, laughing as they squealed. He put them down in the hall, and they ran to get his stuff, which was still sitting on the front lawn. Ron shook his head and looked up the stairs. His breath caught in his throat when he saw Hermione standing there, a large smile on her face. She ran down the stairs and jumped into Ron's arms. Their lips met hungrily and they kissed with all the passion they'd been denied for the last month and a half. When they finally parted, they both had tears streaming down their faces. They laughed and kissed again. "Daddy! Mummy!" The three children came running inside, and the entire family stood there holding each other. "Daddy," the little girl suddenly asked curiously, "Are you still the wind and the shadows?" Ron laughed and said he was, anytime any of them needed him, he was there, in the sun, in the wind, in the shadows, everywhere. As long as they loved him and he loved them, they would always be together.  
  
(I'm already there,  
  
Take a look around.  
  
I'm the sunshine in your hair,  
  
I'm the shadow on the ground,  
  
I'm the whisper in the wind,  
  
And I'll be there to the end.  
  
Can you feel the love that we share?  
  
Oh, I'm already there.  
  
I'm already there.)  
  
AN: How was it? I'm never really good at song fics. Didn't help I couldn't think of three names for the kids. Reviews please!!!! And does anyone think this is a good story line? If so I'll write a sequel! If not, * shrugs * then I won't I guess... Thanks for reading! 


	2. New arrivals

Ron watched his very pregnant wife waddle around the kitchen, her face glazed with tiredness. At eight and a half months pregnant, Hermione got very little sleep, and was getting more and more restless. Ron, on the other hand, was getting very excited; as were the three children they already had. Ron chuckled and wrapped his arms around Hermione's shoulders from behind, placing a kiss on her temple.  
"They're obviously your children, Ronald," Hermione sighed about the twins growing in her stomach, leaning against her husband's chest, "They're driving me up the wall arguing all the time. I constantly have a foot or elbow in my side."  
Ron reached down with a hand and lovingly rubbed her stomach, wincing in sympathy when he felt a foot push back against his hand. But despite the stabbing pains, Hermione was growing tired, and didn't protest when her husband led her to the couch and laid her down. She smiled when he kissed her forehead and drifted off into an exhausted sleep. Ron watched her sleep for a few minutes before, getting up and gathering his three children to bring to their grandmother's.  
"But I want to stay with you and mummy!" His daughter Cassandra, now five, pouted, her hand gripping his as they walked the short distance between the houses.  
Ron scooped her into his arms and let his youngest son William, at seven years old, climb onto his back and wrapping an arm around his oldest son Arthur at nine years old.  
"I know darling, but it won't be for long. And just think; you're going to have two new babies to play with when you get home." Ron laughed when his oldest made a face at the idea of more siblings.  
But once they arrived at The Burrow, Ron was holding back tears just as much as his children were. Molly assured her son that they would be fine, then kissed his cheek and sent him on his way. The entire walk back to his house, Ron thought of the day he fell in love with Hermione. It was the first day of school, on the train. She had opened the compartment door and had asked if he or Harry had seen Neville's toad, and his heart had stopped. Of course, being an eleven-year boy, he had thought that it was disgust at first. But when he had heard her scream in the girl's toilet that first Halloween, and had seen her huddled away from the foul smelling troll he had realized that he had a crush the size of England on the bushy haired know-it-all. That crush had developed into all out love that grew everyday.  
"Any trouble with the kids?" He heard her voice before he spotted her, sitting in a rocking chair on the front porch.  
Ron shook his head, unable to speak past the lump in his throat at the thought of her in trouble with the troll. He had been afraid to lose her. He was watching her when her face suddenly paled and she gasped. He rushed to her side, and worriedly asked what was wrong. With a shaky smile, she looked up at him.  
"I think maybe you should get Ginny and Harry," She laughed softly, her eyes bright, "because my water just broke."  
Ron eeped and apparated to his sister and best mate's apartment, then the three of them hurried back to Ron and 'Mione's. Ginny ushered Hermione to her room, and the two boys were locked out.  
"Good thing Gin and I took Conan to Mum's this morning." Harry grinned, then laughed when he realized that Ron was pacing, "Calm down Ron, Hermione's done this three times already, she's a pro by now!"  
"Yes, but never two at once! What if something goes wrong?" Ron plopped down on the couch with Harry and sighed worriedly.  
Hours later, two healthy wails filled the house and Ron grinned lopsidedly. Harry patted his back and the two bounded up the stairs to meet to newcomers to their already quite large family. Hermione was sitting in bed, propped against some pillows. Her hair was matted to her face, and her cheeks were red from the exertion. In each arm she nestled a baby. Ron sat next to her and gazed lovingly at his wife and new children.  
"One of each," Hermione whispered, allowing Ron to take the little boy and cradle him, "So we now have three boys, and two girls. What shall we name them love?"  
Ron looked down at the tiny face of his new son, then of his new daughter, and thought. He grinned and kissed the tip of his wife's nose.  
"How about Amy and Adam?" He said softly, his eyes sparkling.  
Hermione nodded her agreement, and let Ron take Amy from her so she could lie down. With Harry and Ginny's help, Ron put the twins in their cribs. Afterwards, Harry and Ginny went to the Burrow to share the good news, and Ron sat and watched his wife and children sleep. To him, this was paradise. It only got better when he heard his three other children coming up the road, their excited laughter ringing in the sky.  
  
Through out the years, Ron and Hermione had two more children: Aaron and Elizabeth. The seven children grew up with a loving family. They all loved chess, and were very good at it, and to read. They were close to each other, and grew closer with each passing day.

* * *

AN: Hi there!!!! Savanna Maxwell here!!! Sorry this chapter is so short.... I swear I'm almost done the next chapter!!!! Anyway, the rest of the story is about Cassandra when she starts at Hogwarts with her cousin Conan Potter, Ginny and Harry's oldest. One of these days I'll get the family tree up so it won't be as confusing...... Anyway, reviews are always welcome, they're what keep me writing!!!! Luv always, Vanna 


	3. First year and First sign of trouble

AN: Hey there! I finally got the next chapter typed up!!!!! Yeah for me!!! Now, this isn't like your normal Harry Potter fic, it's actually about their kids. To be exact, it's mostly about Ron and Hermione's daughter, Cassandra and her adventures starting with her first year at Hogwarts. Please tell me what ya'll think!!!! Should I keep this story going?

Disclaimers: Harry Potter and all related matters belong to JK Rowling, but the kids belong to me!

* * *

Rain pelted the small window of the attic; it's drumming ringing throughout the small room. Cassandra Weasley was staring out into the blurred image of the landscape surrounding her grandmother house, her part-kneazle ButterBall purring on her lap.

"At least you can come with me BB." Cassi muttered, burying her face in the soft fur.

She didn't hear the footsteps coming up the stairs, so she jumped when her oldest brother Arthur sat next to her and placed his hand on her shoulder. He grinned sheepishly and apologized. Cassi tried to smile back, but couldn't. Arthur pulled her into his arms and chuckled.

"Don't laugh Arthur, it's not funny!" Cass sighed, clutching the front of his shirt, then whispered frightened, "What if no one likes me Arty?"

Arthur kissed the top of her head and said there was no way she wouldn't be liked. While he let his statement sink in, he thought about what he had said. It was true; Cassandra was the one Weasley who got along with everybody. From the day she was born, no one could get angry with her, simply because she never gave them a reason to. Even William, who argued with everyone, never said a mean word to her. But students at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry might mistake her kind-heartedness for conceit.

"Supper's ready!" Grandma Molly called from downstairs.

Arthur wiped his little sister's tears away then the two of them made their way downstairs to the dining room. Most of their uncles and their aunts were over with their families, except for Uncle Charlie, Uncle 'Gred' and Uncle 'Forge'. Which left Uncle Percy and Aunt Penelope and Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny really. Uncle Percy was holding his four-month-old son Gwydion as he talked with Ron and Penelope was talking with Hermione. Harry was talking with Grandma Molly, holding Aunt Ginny and lovingly rubbing her swollen stomach. Amy and Adam were immersed in a game of Chess, with Aaron and Elizabeth watching. Conan was talking with William in the living room. Well... Will was talking, and Conan was becoming paler with every word. Cass hurried over to her cousin and gave him a reassuring hug, even though she was just as nervous as he was to start at Hogwarts. They were both starting the next day and were hoping to be put in the same house.

"This looks amazing mum!" Harry grinned when Grandma Molly placed the food on the table and they had all sat down to eat.

For a few minutes, there was silence as everyone began their meal then they got as loud as usual. Cassi smiled softly and buttered her roll, bowing her head to hide her still red eyes. Conan was the only one who noticed and he gently squeezed her knee. They were the only ones who didn't talk during supper. After the dishes were done, everyone went to bed, knowing they had to get up early in order to catch the train from King's Cross in the morning.

"Mummy?" Cassi called as Hermione began to close the door of the room she was sharing with her sisters, "Can I have another hug? Please?"

Hermione quickly went to sit on the bed next to her daughter and gathered her in her arms. Cassi clung to her mother's shoulders and breathed in her scent. When Ron came in to say goodnight, she did the same for him.

"Goodnight Cass," He whispered, smoothing the back of her hair, "I love you."

Cass laid back down after the door closed, and listened to Amy and Elizabeth's soft breathing. BB jumped up and curled up at her side. Cass sighed and let herself fall asleep.

The next morning, it was utter chaos to get everyone ready to leave. Arthur, William, Conan and Cass made sure all their school things were put away, then went down to join the others for breakfast. Conan and Cass were forced to have something to eat. Since Amy, Adam, Aaron and Elizabeth weren't allowed to go to the train station, they were staying home with Grandma Molly, Uncle Percy, Aunt Penelope and Gwydion, there was a lot of hugs, kisses and tears before those who were leaving were on their way. Cass, who was beginning to shake, silently berated herself and entangled her fingers in BB's soft fur.

"Here we are!" Uncle Harry stated cheerfully, parking the car near the door.

They got some trolleys and headed towards the barrier between Platforms 9 and 10. Arthur and William went through first, casually leaning on the "wall". Hermione and Ginny went through next. Conan decided to run through it, and Cass thought it was a good idea and did so too. When she got through, she stood staring at the hundreds of people crowded around a magnificent, sleek train. She had never gone to see Arthur or Will off when they had gone in the years before, so it was the first time she had seen the train or the many students gathered to board it.

"Come on Cass, let's go honey," Ron laughed when he and Harry came through the barrier to see his daughter still standing there in awe.

Cass blushed slightly, and then followed the others to the train. It seemed to Cass that before she could even blink her trunk was on the train and she was being crushed in her mother's arms as she was saying goodbye. She gave everyone one final hug before following Conan to an empty compartment. Will and Arthur left to find their friends. Cass fought the tears that were welling in her eyes. Once she and Conan were alone, he held her for a few minutes as she gathered herself, then they sat down and settled for the long ride. Conan stared dreamily at the countryside while Cass stared unseeingly out the window. They both jumped when there was a knock at the open compartment door.

"Hi there! I'm Marlie Johansson. Do you guys mind sharing the compartment?" A tall, blue-eyed girl with short brown hair asked, plopping down next to Conan without waiting to hear an answer.

Conan glared at the girl, much to Cass's surprise. Conan didn't hate anyone!

"I'm Cassandra Weasley, and this is my cousin Conan Potter." Cass introduced them to Marlie, a small smile on her face.

Marlie grinned and shook her hand completely ignoring the glares from Conan. She launched into explaining that she was muggle born and had been completely blown away when she had gotten her letter from Hogwarts. Cass immediately liked her, but she noted with amusement that Conan's scowls kept deepening with nearly every word. After the witch with the trolley passed by, Conan excused himself, saying he wanted to explore, and left.

"I'm really sorry about Conan," Cass sighed, shaking her head, "He's not normally like this, you know."

"That's okay," Marlie dismissed with a wave of her hand, "I get that a lot. My brother says it's my annoying personality, but he's just jealous cause I got all the good looks in the family."

Cass laughed. She knew that she was going to be really good friends with Marlie. When Conan came back, Cass shot him a questioning look but didn't mention anything. She was explaining what Quidditch was to Marlie when there was another knock at the compartment door.

"Could I share with you please?" The young boy asked softly, his brown hair falling into his mysterious blue eyes, "The compartment I was in was getting crowded."

Cass smiled at him and motioned for him to sit down. The boy thanked her quietly.

"I'm Marlie." Marlie held out her hand, shrugging when the boy didn't take it, "That's Cass and this is Conan."

"My name's Wolf."

After introducing himself, Wolf folded his arms behind his head, closed his eyes and pretended to sleep. Marlie rolled her eyes and proceeded to start an argument with Conan. Cass watched amusedly for a little while, and then said she was going to change into her school robes. On the way back to the compartment, she noticed a group of menacing looking boys standing not far from the door.

"Excuse me, please." She murmured as she tried to squeeze past them.

She gasped when a hand grabbed her roughly by the arm and threw her against the wall. Cass cried out in pain and stared wide eyed at the boys surrounding her. They all had hate and evil in their expressions, but none more then the biggest boy who had hold of Cass's arm. His eyes were gray and his hair was cropped short.

"You've got the boy in there," his voice was like daggers to Cass's ears, "Scream in pain, and get him out here."

With those words said, the boy took Cass's wrist and twisted. Cass yelped and tried to pull away from him, but he twisted harder and she started to cry.

"Yell for Wolf," He goaded, "Yell for him."

Cass half screamed when she began to see stars from the pain, and crumpled to the ground when the boy suddenly let her go. She looked up to see Wolf in front of her, his fists raised. Conan was hurrying towards her, Marlie not far behind. She let Conan help her up and winced when Marlie examined her arm. But she never let her eyes leave Wolf and the other boy. The obvious hatred and loathing they had for each other set shivers down Cass's spine.

"Leave, Hunter." Wolf growled at the boy.

With a Vulgar movement, Hunter pushed his way pass them, making sure to knock Cass into the wall. Wolf was staring after them, his back to the others. Cass took a few steps towards him and placed the hand of her unhurt arm in his shoulder. He looked down at her and Cass saw the pain in his eyes before he carefully shielded it.

"How's your arm?" He asked softly, gently taking her arm in his hands and looking over her bruises.

"I'll be fine," Cass dismissed, and then whispered only loud enough for Wolf to hear, "Are you okay?"

He gave her a ghost of a smile and led the other back into the compartment. Wolf was quiet the rest of the train ride, but he stayed awake and watchful, jumping every time someone walked past the door. Conan and Marlie were too busy arguing to notice, but Cass did. Using the knapsack she had brought to hide it, Cass reached for Wolf's hand and held it reassuringly. Wolf surprised himself by not pulling away. He told himself it was because he felt responsible for what had happened with Hunter, and so felt a need to protect her.

When they arrived at Hogsmead train station, the four of them followed Hagrid, "'Ello there Cassie, Conan.", to the boats and sat together in a bout and stayed together in the entrance hall. They stood together while they listened to the sorting hat sing it's song, Cass biting her lip. When it was finished, the new students began to get sorted into the four houses.

Marlie was the first one of the group to be sorted. With her usual upbeat grin in place, Marlie skipped up to the stool and sat down. The hat was placed on her head for nearly a minute before it announced her to Gryffindor. Wolf was also sorted into Gryffindor and sat across from Marlie at the table, keeping an eye out for trouble.

"Potter, Conan"

Conan slowly made his way towards the sorting hat, ignoring the whispers his last name always produced. He sat tense for a good thirty seconds before the hat yelled out Gryffindor. With a large grin on his face, Conan went and sat with Marlie and Wolf, flashing Arthur and William, who were both in Gryffindor, a thumbs up.

Cass was beginning to get impatient, hating the fact that Weasley was so far down on the alphabet. She was getting restless, but immediately tensed when someone pushed past her to go up to the sorting hat. She recognized Hunter right away. When his eyes met hers, a shiver ran down her spine at the unabashed hatred in them. Cass looked away and ended up looking over at Gryffindor table. She saw Wolf give her a small nod and regained her courage. She turned back in time to see Hunter sorted into Slytherin.

Finally, it was Cass's turn. She walked slowly up to the stool, aware of the mutterings her name had caused. The Weasleys and the Potters were famous for their part in the Last War, but Cass thought it rubbish that her parents, aunts and uncles were famous for getting hurt and losing loved ones. Once she sat down, the Professor placed the hat on her head and a deep throated laugh sounded in her mind.

"Will I ever get rid of you Weasleys? Well, I know just where to put you then!" The sorting hat told Cass, then shouted to the hall, "Gryffindor!"

With a contented sigh, Cass took the hat off her head and walked proudly to the table. She sat next to Marlie and welcomed her hug. After the last student was sorted, the Headmistress McGonagall stood and held up her hands for silence.

"Welcome new and old students. This year promises to be a good one with so many bright faces. But enough talk for now, eat and rest!" With that said, the empty plates on the tables filled with food.

Marlie's eyes widened and she sat staring open-mouthed at the amount of food surrounding her. Cassi and Conan were used to large amounts of food, having Molly Weasley for a grandmother. Marlie snapped out of her reverie and began to pile food on her plate. Wolf ate slowly, his eyes staring unseeingly at his platter. He was thinking of what had happened on the train. He hated Hunter even more now.

"Slow down, Marlie," Conan's voice broke through Wolf's dark thoughts, "You're gonna choke."

Marlie swallowed and then smiled sheepishly at Conan, who was shaking his head.

"Sorry, I guess I'm not used to a lot of food." Marlie muttered, putting her fork down.

"Conan was silent for a second, then handed Marlie a sweet roll, saying that it was almost as good as his grandmother's. Wolf smiled at the way Conan had come to the rescue. He caught Cassie's gaze and chuckled quietly as she rolled her eyes. After the feast and the usual speech of what was allowed and not allowed, everyone was dismissed and sent to their dorms. Marlie and Wolf were introduced to Arthur and William, and Cass was embarrassed when both her brothers sent Wolf a warning when he took Cass's hand to check her arm. Which, of course, led to the story of what happened on the train.

"Stay out away from this guy Cass," William ordered needlessly, ruffling Cass's hair.

Cass stuck her tongue out at him, then gave each her brothers, Conan and Wolf a hug, before she and Marlie went up to the first years girl dormitories. They each slowly got ready for bed and snuggled deep into their beds. Both were asleep before they had the chance to say goodnight to the other.

* * *

AN: So??? What do you think?????? PLEASE read and review!!!!

Luv lots and lots,

Savanna Maxwell


End file.
